


By Edward Duke of Aumerle to Richard Plantagenet King of England February 14 1392

by TheMalhamBird



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Edward of Norwich is hopelessly in love and of course this results in poetry. Because why would it not?OR;And if I flatter myself that my words might please--I would prove myself worthy to thee, dear, by deed.





	By Edward Duke of Aumerle to Richard Plantagenet King of England February 14 1392

 

_To R in the fervent hope he will not read it:_

My heart belongs to none but thee, mine own, gentle hart.

Thou givs't, my love, my life to me- thou art the very air

Which I do breathe, thou art my very soul and my whole self

Is drawn to thee as a white rose to the warm sun.

I do not intend to woo thy love with these words--

My tongue is lead and yours silver, well versed

In poetry, eloquence, quick witted jest.

It is your second nature, the art of disarming

With a pretty turn of phrase designed to cut or heal.

This being so I know you do not trust the craft

To say something more than what the list'ner would hear.

 

_And if I flatter myself that my words might please--_

_I would prove myself worthy to thee, dear, by deed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since sonnets require fourteen -lines -the -last -two -of -which -form -a -rhyming -couplet and the rhyming couplet at the end ended up slotting in nicely at lines twelve and thirteen, the dedication became the first line, which I hope isn't cheating. It has the requisite number of syllables, at any rate (and man, do I hate syllables) Iambic Pentameter was attempted but...I can never quite work out if a word is stressed 'cause that's the metre the sentence has or a word is stressed 'cause I want it to be in order to fit the metre I /think/ a sentence has. 
> 
> I'd say blame any flaws on Aumerle, but since this was my first ever attempt at poetry; constructive criticism and other feedback would be very, very welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoyed it (or at least had a good laugh)


End file.
